planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bag of Bones
Bag of Bones (more recently Kora again) is one of the Orshaun. A former Chaos Rider, her current allegiance is unknown. History The School Prior to the Sundering, Kora taught at the School. She was one of the few teachers that gave lessons in telepathy, teleportation, telekinesis, and transformation. She taught Brinorium, Fileenar, Twaleea and the others who ultimately formed the original rebellion against the Chaos Riders. Kora was captured sometime after the Sundering. While the School was being attacked, Kora went to defend the House of Almarathie. (The twins' grandmother) called out to her. She was instrumental in the assured safety and eventual rescue of the twins, Kathearana and Martinimous. The Chaos Riders It was Dark’s fault that Kora Broke. Bag of Bones had a propensity for soft things. She occasionally made clothing, including a onesie from a purr'ratha. Enamored of the way Bag of Bones used her abilities, Broken Doll and Hellfyre learned from her. Broken Doll got her ideas to make her marionettes from watching Bag of Bones control Ravage. Bag of Bones was second-from-the-bottom, tied with Hellfyre as lowest on the Chaos Rider echelons. She spent a long time just a sack of bones and flesh that’s why she was at the bottom of the hierarchy. After some time, she wasn’t counting eventually Dark came to her and granted her the nightmarish form in a Dream which she got to take out with her. So she was no longer just a sack of skin and bones and she could move around on her own. However, by then she had pieced together enough of her mind that she had figured out how to control people. An alternative method was to use her fingers as bone spikes to skewer their limbs and control brains as though they were marionettes. She used them as her legs, ‘you come here and take me places.’ Which was exactly what she ended up doing to Ravage while she was just a flap. She became his rider. Reputation During her time as a Chaos Rider, she was well known for taking trips to Ichi. Anyone who lives on Circulous has heard the horror stories about her. The creature of arctic blue eyes. Eyes with no sclera or pupil. Certainly, stories circulated and children would know them. She was a random terror on the planet for centuries. One terrible night downtown when a mantra-ray kite of bones and skins sailed through the sky. It descended upon the hapless smucks in the market area, enfolding it's around the first victim of the night. From there, it grew many bone spear arachnid legs, and stampeded after five other people. It skewered two, retracted its legs and pushing out its ribs in order to become a millipede.Circulean horror story. Recent Events During the Lost Boy mission, Bag of Bones was inadvertently kidnapped from the Chaos Riders compound. Mozafirium restored her body and healed her mind enough that she could do the rest. Her telepathic abilities make the process faster. Residing currently somewhere in a secure location, Kora waits and heals. Appearance Dark hair that edges on grey. Arctic blue eyes. Abilities Acid Bile - Likened to the venomous spitting Cobra, Bag of Bones bile is like acid. Spitting various quantities at the range to either disable or pre-digest her prey. Ranging in all of the negative pH's and can be as far down as -31.8pH "Fluoroantimonic acidAlso known as 'magic acid'. For more information, consider this article.". When she is excited, her acid is always at its max. Flexible body - Due to all the bones in her body being broken in many places, she is able to warp herself into different shapes for whatever is needed at the time. This plus flesh-craft is how she takes over her victims' bodies, moving them to her will. Addictive Blood/Energy - Lingspelien blood and energy, for the older ones, is a substance that is highly addictive. One taste leaves you wanting more, two and you crave it. The third time you taste it you can never fight the need for it. If blood is not tasted once within 24 hours, you will go into withdrawals that can end in death if too many days pass. Threads of Reality "Cords" - The Threads that make of the world, space, the universe, all of existence. Manipulating the cords can do any number of things. Like manifesting a chair out of the air, quiet literally. Or she can simply change what already exists. This is her normal sight, all things are seen in the cords, even spells before they manifest. Pulling on the threads grants her the abilities she has. Masteries Fleshcrafting (Transformation) - This was only her ability to Shapeshift, either herself or others. However, due to her corruption, it has mutated into Fleshcrafting. Telepathic - She can touch and speak to others via their minds. As a Chaos Rider she was not as strong as the other Orshaun, however strong enough to work around most shields. Now that her mind in on the way to recovery, her telepathic abilities are strengthening again. Telekinetic - With a simple thought, she can move objects as she pleases. She uses this along with her Telepathy and fleshcraft to make others move as she wishes them. Teleportation - Heroslayer stole her ability to use teleportation. Reference List